A Song To Remember
by Amber0639
Summary: The senshi of the Magic Dimension have found themselves in the Sol Solar System helping the Sailor Senshi. Who is friend and who is foe? How many lives will be changed in the process? Please Review! Co-writer: Seer99 from Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon- A Song to Remember

"How is it looking out there tonight?" Natalie asked, as Harmony walked into the room.  
>Harmony grinned, "Full house."<br>"Did you see Nick out there?" Amber asked, looking up.  
>"Yeah, I saw him with his brother Darien." Harmony replied, and then sat down in a chair.<br>"You don't look to good Amber." Megan said, with concern.  
>"I'm fine." Amber said, brushing off the comment.<p>

Fine was the opposite of how Amber was feeling. The past week, she had been having strange nightmares. She had not told her friends about it, not wanting them to worry. Sighing, she looked up at her friends all getting ready. Natalie was finishing up with her blond hair, as Destiny sat in a chair thinking, while playing with her short dark red hair. Harmony helped Megan place a pink bowtie in her light brown hair, and then Megan in turn combed Harmony's black hair. Now was not the time for thinking about the nightmares, she had a concert to put on.

"Is everything ready Destiny?" Amber asked, pushing her black hair behind her neck.  
>"Yup, everything is set for our concert." Destiny replied.<p>

Julie and Calissta came in with the microphone headpieces for everyone. Julie had her brown hair up in a ponytail as she always did, as Calissta's dark brown hair draped over her shoulders. Amber took hers, and after adjusting it to the way she wanted, stood up. Looking at all of her friends, she felt ready to do her best on the concert.

"Let's bring the gift of our music to all our listeners." Amber said smiling.

Outside in the audience.

"I can't believe we managed to get tickets for this concert!" Mina squealed.  
>"I know!" Serena exclaimed, "This concert is going to be great!"<br>"I could listen to their music all day long." Raye sighed, as Lita and Amy nodded in agreement.  
>"Hey, isn't that Amara, Michelle and Jasmine?" Amy asked, pointing to three people sitting in the distance.<br>"It is." Lita replied, a little surprised, "But, I thought Michelle liked only the classical music?"  
>"I thought you liked only the classical music Michelle?" Amara asked, wondering the same thing.<br>"I do, but whenever I listen to one of their songs, I feel a strange wave of energy coming from them." Michelle replied.  
>"Strange." Jasmine wondered, "Do you think the Heart Snatchers will go after one of them next?"<br>"It's a good possibility." Amara replied, "We need to keep an eye on them."

The lights dimmed around the stadium and lit up the stage a moment later, revealing Amber and her friends.

Amber smiled at the cheering, screaming audience. "We're so glad that you have come tonight to listen to us!" Amber shouted.

Eugeal chuckled to herself as the concert began. Looking at Amber singing from a pair of binoculars, she assured herself that this was her target, and sped off in the van towards the backstage.

As Amara, Michelle and Jasmine listened to the music, they too could feel a strange wave of energy.

"I can feel it too, Michelle." Jasmine said, with Amara nodding in agreement.

As Amber and her friends were just about to finish their current song, they were interrupted by a loud crash, as Eugeal drove in, nearly running over Amber. Stopping right next to Amber, Eugeal pulled out her heart snatching gun and aimed right at Amber's heart.

"Let's see what's inside your heart." Eugeal said with a laugh, as she pulled the trigger.

With nowhere to run or hide, Amber screamed for a brief moment, as the pulse from Eugeal's gun struck her, revealing her Crystal Heart, glowing brightly. Eugeal got out of the van, strode over to Amber, and took the Heart in her hands, as Amber fell to the ground.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

Eugeal shouted with frustration as a yellow energy blast struck the Heart out of her hands, as a figure grabbed it in midair. Phoenix landed next to Uranus and Neptune with Ambers Heart in her hands.

"Don't you people ever give up?" Eugeal shouted.

Ignoring Eugeal, Uranus, Neptune and Phoenix stared at Ambers glowing Heart.

"This is a powerful Heart, I can feel the strange energy we felt earlier coming from it." Neptune said.  
>"Yes, but it isn't pure." Uranus added.<br>"We will be taking that Heart off your hands." A mysterious voice said.

Turning around, they saw six figures, all dressed in a similar outfit as their own.

"Who are you?" Uranus demanded.  
>"Who we are does not matter at this point. You will return the Heart to our friend right now." One of them demanded.<br>"Relax." Phoenix said, "The Heart isn't pure anyways."

Kneeling down next to Amber's body, Phoenix carefully returned her Heart. Slowly opening her eyes, Amber stared up at Phoenix, then at Uranus, Neptune, Eugeal, and finally the six figures in the back.

"What's going on here?" Amber asked slowly.  
>"What's going on is that I'm going to get that Heart of yours one way or another!" Eugeal announced, as the back of the van opened, "Get out here!"<p>

A spew of pink smoke appeared as a giddy laughter came from the back of the van. When the smoke cleared, a woman dressed in pop-star clothes stood staring at them.

"Take care of the pests for me." Eugeal commanded, jumping into the van and driving off.  
>"Certainly Master!" The Daimon woman said, "Tell me, what type of music do you like?"<p>

Without warning, the Daimon woman sent a blast wave at Uranus, Neptune and Phoenix. Before it struck them, Amber jumped in, and took the blast for them. Flying backwards several feet, Amber struggled to get to her feet. As she did so, a flash of light appeared in front of her. When the light faded, a broach in the shape of a dragon, floated in front of Amber. Hesitantly touching it, Amber felt a rush of energy within her, as words formed on her lips.

"Sparx Cosmic Power!"

Everyone stared in amazement as Amber transformed in front of them. After transforming, Amber was now dressed in a blue Sailor Scout outfit, with a white bowtie on her chest, and a blue tiara on her forehead.

"What….Who are you?" The Daimon demanded.  
>"My name is Sailor Sparx. You have chosen the wrong person to attack today." Sailor Sparx said.<br>"Oh really?" The Daimon replied, about to make a move.  
>Before the Daimon could move one-step, there was a shout from one of the six figures, "Androse Tidal Wave!"<p>

A pink energy blast struck the Daimon, sending it flying into a wall.

"Lunaris Crystal Light!"

Three arrows made of glass impaled the Daimon to the wall, making it unable to move.

Seeing her chance Sparx shouted, "Sparx Dragon Fire Fury!"

A massive blast of fire struck the Daimon, leaving nothing more than a scorch mark on the wall behind it.

"Well, I guess our work here is done." Uranus said, turning to leave.  
>"Hold it!" One of the figures shouted, stepping into view.<p>

She was dressed similar to Sparx, but was dressed in a yellow outfit and with white bowties. The others stepped into view, each dressed in a different color, red, maroon, purple, light green and dark green.

"You put our friend's life at risk, just to see if her Heart was pure." She said, "We can't forgive you for that."  
>Before Uranus could respond, Sparx piped up, "Excuse me, but who are you, and do I know you?"<br>"I am Sailor Lunaris." The one in yellow said.  
>"Sailor Linphea." The maroon one announced.<br>"Sailor Zenith here." The one in purple added.  
>"I am Sailor Melody." The red girl said.<br>"Sailors Androse and Valisto." The light green and dark green dressed girls said together.  
>"You know us, as your friends Natalie, Julie, Destiny, Harmony, Calissta and Megan." Lunaris said softly to Sparx with a small smile.<br>"I don't believe it, my own friends." Sparx replied softly, before turning angrily at Uranus, "You wanted nothing more than my Heart!"  
>"If it's a fight you want." Neptune said.<br>"Then a fight you will get." Phoenix finished, as all three of them dropped into a fighting pose.  
>"We won't let you get away with this easily." Androse said.<br>"In case you haven't noticed, its seven versus three, you are outmatched." Valisto added.  
>"I like those odds." Uranus replied, "Uranus World Shaking!"<p>

Androse and Valisto, barely jumped out of the way of the blast, and charged with the others at Uranus, Neptune and Phoenix. Uranus found herself fighting against a very angry Sparx and Lunaris, while Neptune was fending off Zenith and Melody, as Phoenix was taking on Linphea, Androse and Valisto. Uranus was fighting with speed, and already had Lunaris out of the fight, leaving Uranus and Sparx to fight between themselves.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Zenith saw the blast coming to late, and was sent into the nearby wall, and collapsed. Melody took the opportunity to send an attack of her own at Neptune for hurting her friend.

"Melody Stereo Crash!"

A sphere of energy crashed into Neptune as she screamed at the amount of noise flooding her ears. Neptune soon found out that she could not hear anything as Melody charged at her. Unable to hear, Neptune fought back as best she could, and failed to notice that Melody's hand was glowing red as it touched Neptune. She watched in horror as Melody sent an exact copy of her attack straight at her. Neptune's own blast sent her flying past Uranus, who starred in shock for a brief moment, before redoubling to finish the fight with Sparx. Satisfied, Melody headed to help Sparx with Uranus.

Phoenix was faring better than Neptune. Outnumbered three to one, Phoenix was fighting back with everything she had. Managing to get the upper hand, Phoenix sent her own blast at Androse and Valisto, knocking them out of the fight, leaving only Linphea left.

"Phoenix Purifying Flame!"

Seeing two of her friends knocked out angered Linphea.

"Linphea Summer Thunder!"

A ring of lightning formed around Linphea, which began shooting thunderbolts at Phoenix. Phoenix did her best to avoid the lightning, but was struck by one, leaving her momentarily stunned.

Seeing an opportunity, Linphea shouted, "Linphea Vine Wrap!"

Unable to move fast enough, a large thorny vine wrapped around Phoenix, immobilizing her. Phoenix screamed in pain as the thorns impaled her skin, then felt the toxins from the thorns, before falling unconscious, paralyze her body. Releasing the vines from Phoenix's body, Linphea headed to help Sparx and Melody with Uranus.

Uranus was fighting hard against Sparx, Melody and now Linphea. By now however, Uranus was getting tired and it did not take long for the combined effort of Sparx, Melody and Linphea to overpower Uranus. As Uranus lay on the ground, Sparx was ready to attack when a shout rang out.

"Enough!"

Looking up Sparx saw five figures in the shadows.

"I don't know what's going on here, but Sailor Scouts shouldn't be fighting against each other. I'm Sailor Moon, and if you don't stop this fight right now, I'll punish you." Sailor Moon announced.

Walking into view with Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus behind her, Sailor Moon looked over the injured Scouts and shook her head sadly.

"We must work as a team. Fighting between each other is not what we should be doing. We should be working together to fight our enemies and protect this planet." Sailor Moon said.  
>"Sailor Moon is right, whatever issues you have with each other, you should settle it without fighting." Mercury added.<p>

Sparx looked down at Uranus, and held out her hand. Taking it, she stood up and looked at Sparx.

"You fight well." Uranus said simply.  
>"You do as well." Sparx replied.<p>

Uranus went over and helped Neptune to her feet, while Sparx helped Zenith up. Linphea helped Androse and Valisto up, and they in turn helped Phoenix, which by now the toxin had worn off enabling her to move, stand up. Together they walked back to where Sailor Moon and the others were.

"I think we can work together as a team." Sailor Moon said, smiling.  
>"Maybe, but right now, our mission is to find the Pure Heart Crystals, before our enemies do." Uranus said, and began to walk off with Neptune and Phoenix following behind.<p>

As she walked, Phoenix turned and looked at Sparx intently, and stopped.

"You know," Phoenix began, catching Uranus and Neptune's attention, "I have a faint recollection of a Princess of Sparx, living at the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium."  
>"You mean….?" Sparx slowly replied.<br>Phoenix nodded, "I think that it is you. Although, I do not have an answer as to who your friends are."  
>"I think I do." Jupiter said slowly.<p>

All eyes turned to Jupiter as she explained.

"I remember having a conversation with the Princess of Sparx. I recall asking her if she had any protectors when she lived on Sparx, and she told me that she once had six of them." Jupiter explained.  
>"If that's the case, that would mean that you six are her protectors." Mars concluded looking at Lunaris and the others.<br>"In any case, we must get going." Uranus said.

Phoenix nodded, and vanished into the night with Uranus and Neptune.

"Are they always like that?" Androse asked.  
>"Yup. Stuck up to the very end." Jupiter answered.<br>"A princess and a Scout with my own protectors, my own friends no less." Sailor Sparx said in amazement, "That's a lot to take in."  
>"Don't worry." Sailor Moon said, with a smile, "We'll be here to help you whenever you need it."<br>"Thank you Sailor Moon, and you too Sailor Scouts." Sparx said smiling, "I hope we can work together again in the future."  
>"Count on it." Venus replied.<p>

"I have no doubt that we will be seeing them again." Michelle said.  
>"Agreed, but we must not let them interfere with our mission." Amara replied.<br>"We may need their help one day." Jasmine pointed out.  
>"If they can prove themselves." Amara said, staring up at the stars, "But we are the ones who must find the Pure Heart Crystals, at all costs, if we are to save this world."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So, who's ready for our first day at a brand new school with tens of hundreds of screaming fans?" Amber asked, sarcastically.  
>"Oh yea, this will be the 4th time this year right? So I'm used to it, but this time is different because we're going to be split between two different schools." Natalie remarked, while trying to keep her eyes on the road and her hands on the wheel of her new black convertible.<p>

Everything was different because Amber, Natalie, Destiny, and Meaghan were all going to Mugen Gauken Academy, while Julie, Harmony, and Calissta would be going to Juuban Junior High.  
>Juuban Junior High<p>

"What's all the commotion about?" Amy asked as she and Serena walked up to the school courtyard.  
>"I don't know but it must be something big, because look who's here," Serena said, as she pointed to the front of the crowd where Raye "happened" to be standing.<br>"Raye, what are you doing here? You know this isn't your school," Serena pointed out, as they walked over to where Raye was standing.  
>"Yea, I know. But did you hear that three out of the seven Phoenix's will be going to school here! I couldn't miss out on meeting them," Raye said just as black convertible pulled up in front of the school.<br>"Eeeeeeek! They're here!" screamed Raye and a couple others when Julie, Harmony, and Calissta stepped out of the black convertible.  
>"Did anyone else know they had a welcoming comity?" Amber asked from the front seat of the car.<br>"I certainly didn't because the school said they would clear the courtyard before we got here," Julie commented.  
>Then a shrill whistle sounded through the air as girls and guys tried to run, but were told to stay as teachers spotted them. When the commotion calmed down the three stars were led into the school and the enthusiastic fans were sent to class.<br>"WOW! That was hectic. I just hope it's not the same way when we get to Mugen Academy," Natalie said, while starting the car and driving off.

Mugen Gauken Academy

"Oh, My, Gosh! I think this is worse than when we dropped the others off." Meaghan said, staring in amazement.  
>"No kidding. Camera crews, news teams, crazed fans! I think I might die!" Amber said, as she placed her hand on her forehead.<br>"Let's just get this over with. Okay." Destiny stated.  
>"Yea, no pictures, autographs, or interviews especially, because we might be asked about the attack that happened last night. Alright Natalie?" Amber said, directing the comment to Natalie while opening the car door and stepping out into the crowd. The others followed immediately after but, Natalie ignored what Amber had said and started posing for pictures and signing autographs. Amber, noticing that Natalie wasn't behind her, turned around, walked down the steps of the school, grabbed Natalie by the back of her shirt, and pulled her into the school building.<p>

Behind the crowd

"I know I said last night that we'd be seeing them soon, but I didn't know it would be this soon." Michelle commented as she and Jasmine waited for Amara to park the car.  
>"I agree, but I kind of wish it wasn't until the next battle." Jasmine replied as Amara walked up to the two.<br>"You wish what wasn't until the next battle?" Amara asked.  
>The three started walking into the school when Jasmine started to answer, "I wish we didn't have to see any of the girls from the Phoenixes until the next battle." She replied.<br>"While they probably have a private tutor or…." Said Amara, but cut herself off when she walked into the advanced math class and saw Amber and Destiny sitting at the front of the classroom.  
>Michelle let out a small laugh and said, "You were saying."<br>The three found a couple seats near the back of the classroom, and because they wanted to be far enough away from the two, were satisfied.

6 Hours Later

"Well this is the last period of the day and the only one we all have together. Band." Amber stated while opening the door to a room full of gasps and whispering when the four of them walked in.  
>"Hello ladies. Let me introduce myself, I'm Mr. Maheue, and welcome to my class." Mr. Maheue said.<br>"Mr. Maheue, will the girls be playing the instrument that they play in their band or will they have to learn how to play all new instruments?" asked a girl with fiery orange hair sitting in the clarinet section.  
>"That is a good question Sam. Unless any of you can play traditional band instruments I'm afraid you will have to learn how to play new instruments." Mr. Maheue replied with concern.<br>"It just so happens that we do play as you put it 'traditional band' instruments." Stated Meaghan, as the girls held up their music cases. "I play the flute; Natalie plays the saxophone, Amber the piano and clarinet, and Destiny the violin."  
>"This is great! It would have been hard to teach you to play this far into the year but I guess I won't have to. Now Amber would you like to play the piano or the clarinet because I personally don't have a problem with which ever you choose," Mr. Maheue commented.<br>"Personally I would rather play the piano because I've been playing it longer," Amber replied.  
>"Then we're all set," said Mr. Maheue ending the conversation and seating the girls, only to have the final bell ring.<p>

Amber had only taken a few steps out of the classroom before she realized that she left her journal by her seat. So she turned around and walked back in through the back door, grabbed her journal, and was out as fast as she was in. Closing the door softly behind her she noticed the sound of piano music coming from a room two doors down. Amber then decided to quickly check it out before she left. What she saw when she looked through the glass on the door shocked her. Seated at a grand piano in the auditorium with Mr. Maheue standing behind her, was Amara playing one of the most beautiful pieces of music she had ever heard. Little did she know that Natalie walked up behind her and copied the move that Amber pulled on her this morning, but instead Natalie grabbed her by the hair instead of her shirt.

Juuban Junior High

"Well seeing as how today went I think we might make it through the school year if we're lucky," Calissta stated softly, while looking down at her science book and pretending to do her work.  
>"I had the same thought," agreed Harmony.<br>As Harmony finished her thought the final bell rang. The two picked up their bags and walked down to the 300's wing to meet Julie only to find her talking to a girl who could have been her twin if Julie's skin tone was lighter and her hair tie was green instead of pink. Julie held up a finger signaling the girl to hold her thought, and walked over to Calissta and Harmony.

"Hey. What's up?" Julie asked.  
>"Well seeing as how we just left class, not much," Calissta replied.<br>"Just cutting in here, but who's the girl who looks like your twin?" Harmony questioned looking over Julie's shoulder.  
>"Oh, that's Lita Kino; she's in most of my classes and not like most fans. I really think you should meet her," Julie stated while motioning Lita to come over, "Harmony, Calissta, this is Lita."<p>

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both," Lita replied with a slight smile on her face.  
>Harmony then quickly replied, "I'm sorry did we interrupt something?"<br>"Actually, your opinion would be great. My friends and I were invited to the outdoor amphitheater at Silver Song Park for a small concert that will be performed by two of our friends that go to Mugen Academy and they said we could bring a few guests, so I was wondering if you would like to join us?" Lita asked hopefully.

"Sounds fun," The three girls replied together, but then as the four turned to go the sound of screaming girls erupted through the peaceful silence that had been around them.

"Ok really quick, here are two options. We could run for it or we could be mobbed by crazy fan girls!" Calissta stated quickly but realized as soon as she finished her statement the other girls started running for the back door of the school so she started running as well, "I'm gonna KILL them!"

Mugen Gauken Academy

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Natalie would you stop my phone is ringing!" Amber said trying to remove Natalie's hand from her hair. Natalie released her grip on Amber when she heard what she said and moved behind her to hear the conversation she was having with the person on the other line.

"Hey Jewels what's up? ... Ok slow that last part down because the only thing I made out was crazed fan girls chasing you ….. We'll meet you there. Bye," Amber then hung the phone up and looked at Natalie and just shook her head sadly, "I would have told you what Julie said when I hung up but obviously you heard so let's go get the others and head out."

Silver Song Park

"Well at least we were here on time," Destiny stated sarcastically as Julie, Harmony, and Calissta walked up to the entrance of the outdoor amphitheater ten minutes after the others had arrived.

"Well it's not our fault that we were running for our lives! Anyways, this is Lita and she is the one who invited us," responded Calissta with slight anger in her voice during the earlier statement.

"Did you not catch the sarcasm?" questioned Destiny, "But on another note, seeing as how you probably know who we are already, it's a pleasure to meet you Lita."

"Same here. Well its 4:25 so we have about thirty- five minutes before the concert starts so let's go and find my friends and I will introduce them," answered Lita with some authority in her voice as she led the way to a group of four girls seated in the front.

(Scout's Perspective)

"Do you know when Lita is supposed to get here?" Serena asked.

"Who me?" replied a familiar voice from behind the girls.

"Lita! We were wondering when you were going… to… get… here… " Said the four simultaneously, but slowed down when they realized who was standing right behind her.

"Hold it!" commanded the stars while plugging their ears," Ok, now go."

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed the four. "When, where, how? LITA!"

"Well first, there were no real questions it what you just said. Two, if you're not going to act like civilized people then I'm going to ask them to leave, got it?" replied the brunette.

After the four calmed down the Phoenix's were put through a massive question and answer session, and then paired or tripled off with who most complimented each other. Amber and Natalie were with Serena, Julie and Calissta were with Lita, Destiny was with Amy, Harmony with Raye, and Meaghan with Mina. Soon after the girls had gotten to know each other, a tall, sandy blond haired female walked up to the large group only to engage in the conversation.

"Hey Amara, how's it going?" asked Mina.

Amara replied with slight concern in her voice, "As well as it could be. Jasmine lost one of her pieces so we had to cut it from the performance, and it was her favorite, too."

"What was the piece and arrangement?" asked Amber as she pulled out a large binder full of music from her bag.

"Carnival of Venice for flute with piano accompaniment composed by Briccaialdi. Not many people know of it," Amara replied.

"Well you happen to be in luck because that is one of my favorite pieces. I learned to play it when I was eight," stated Amber as she pulled out two copies and almost handed them to Amara but pulled back. "What would I get out of letting you have them?"

"What exactly do you want?" asked Amara a little hesitantly and a little annoyed at the question.

"Let my girls and I play one piece because I saw the looks that you gave the four of us during class today. You don't think we know how to play anything except the type of music that we play on stage," inferred Amber as she stood up coming very close Amara's height.

"Alright but if I so much as hear anything that you might play on stage you're gone," advised Amara while taking the music from Amber and leading the seven back stage.

The small concert went without a hitch. Jasmine had been grateful for the music and The Phoenix's had surprised a lot of people when they played Fantasy on a Japanese Folk Song by Samuel R. Hazo. Harmony had taken the lead on clarinet, Natalie and Julie on percussion, Calissta on trumpet, Amber on piano, Destiny on French horn, and Meaghan on flute. That is, everything went off without a hitch until a certain red head decided to make an appearance in search of a pure heart crystal.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon But I do own Amber and her friends.

"Perfect, I have a clear shot to snag a Crystal Heart while they're all playing." Eugeal thought wickedly, as she carefully aimed her heartsnatching gun.

Down below, Eugeal went unnoticed by the others as the continued to listen to the music. When The Phoenix's finished their song, the other girls applauded as they bowed to their audience. All of a sudden, Harmony let out a soft gasp, and collapsed to the floor, as her Heart Crystal slowly hovered above her body. Before anyone could react, Eugeal landed on the stage, quickly darting across the stage and grabbing Harmony's Heart.

However, before she could go any further, there was a shout of "Phoenix Purifying Flame!" and an orange energy ball slammed into Eugeal, causing her to drop the Heart as a figure caught it in mid-air.  
>"Is it a Pure Heart?" Sailor Uranus asked, as Sailor Neptune landed beside her and Sailor Phoenix.<br>"No…" Phoenix began, as she slowly looked behind them, and saw six familiar Scouts.  
>Before they could react, Eugeal slowly stood up. "You three again?" She growled. "Why is it that no matter where I go, you three keep appearing to foil my plans?"<br>"Simple." Neptune replied, holding Harmony's Heart in one hand. "We're looking for the same thing you are, except you seem to mess up along the way. Now, why don't you run off and report to your superiors that you've failed again, or do you wish to be beaten by the six Scouts standing behind you?"  
>Eugeal slowly turned her head, and saw that the Sailor Phoenix's were indeed behind her.<br>"You haven't seen the last of me, lousy Sailor Scouts!" She shouted, and darted away before anyone could stop her.  
>"Pity." Uranus murmured. "I was looking for a fight too."<br>Phoenix looked at the other Scouts. "Oh, I think we'll get one."  
>"Return her Heart." Sparx simply said, pointing to the Crystal Heart in Neptune's hand.<br>Neptune merely smiled as she knelt down to return the Heart to Harmony. As it floated back inside her body, she slowly stirred, before staring up at the three Outer Scouts.  
>"How did I know you three would be here?" She mumbled, as she sat up.<br>"Because we are in search of the three Pure Hearts." Phoenix replied, as she turned to leave.  
>"Why are you searching for them?" Sailor Androse called out. "Moreover, why does that Eugeal person keep showing up to take these Hearts?"<br>Uranus, Neptune and Phoenix looked at each other, before looking back at the others.  
>"We search for the three Pure Hearts, because inside them contains three Crystal Treasures." Neptune began. "When placed together, the Purity Chalice will appear."<br>"The Purity Chalice holds unlimited power which can be used for good, or evil." Phoenix added. "If our enemy gets that Chalice, our world will be destroyed by the Sovereign of Silence."  
>"We must find those Pure Hearts, and keep them out of the hands of the Sovereign of Silence. If we are to save this world, the Purity Chalice must be given to the Sovereign of Light." Uranus concluded and turned to leave.<br>"What in the world are you talking about?" Sparx demanded. The Scouts gave no reply, causing Sparx to become even angrier, and ran right up behind them, intent on getting answers.

Suddenly, Uranus whirled around, and ran right towards Sparx. Before she could react, Uranus landed a powerful punch on Sparx's chest, causing her to nearly collapse. Looking up, she saw the other Scouts running towards her, including the now transformed Sailor Melody.  
>"Uranus World Shaking!"<br>Uranus' energy blast caused the Scouts to scatter out of the way, while Neptune and Phoenix walked up beside her.  
>Phoenix was tossing a dagger in her right hand, as she watched Sailor Linphea and Lunaris walk towards her. "Time for round two?" She asked, as she caught her dagger in mid-air, and moved into an attacking pose.<br>Neptune found herself looking at Sailor Melody and Zenith, as she too moved into an attacking position.  
>Before any of them could move, Sparx stood up, holding her arms back. "If you think you are so tough Uranus, fight me, one on one." She demanded angrily. "No help from your friends and mine will stay out as well."<br>Uranus smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "Fair enough, show me what you got."

The other Scouts moved into a loose circle as Sparx began to unleash a quick salvo of punches, to which Uranus easily dodged them all with lightning reflexes. Uranus stayed on the defensive for a moment, before going into offensive. Uranus' moves forced Sparx to move backwards. Sparx was forced to defend herself, and it wasn't long before some of Uranus' attacks got through her defense. Sparx took several hits, before she retaliated landing some of her own on Uranus.

"Enough!" Sailor Moon's voice shouted at the fighting duo.  
>The two of them reluctantly stopped fighting as Sailor Moon and the other Inner Scouts walked onto the stage.<br>"Uranus, Neptune, Phoenix, why can't you let us help you in your search?" Sailor Moon pleaded.  
>"You don't understand." Uranus replied. "Whoever holds a Pure Heart must be sacrificed."<br>Everyone looked at Uranus in shock at her words.  
>"Wha…what do you mean?" Mercury asked.<br>"In order to get the three Crystal Treasures, three Pure Hearts must be found." Phoenix explained. "The three people who hold such Hearts must be sacrificed, if we are to save this world from the Silence."  
>"There must be another way." Zenith said in dismay.<br>"I wish there was." Neptune replied sadly. "If we do not, our world is doomed. We have no choice."  
>"There's always a choice." Sailor Moon said. "I won't let you sacrifice three innocent people. Let us help you find another way Uranus.<br>Uranus shook her head. "You would just get in our way, and it's time we left."  
>With that, the three Outer Scouts left the stage, and disappeared.<br>"Ugh what is with those three?" Jupiter asked in disgust.

The twelve Scouts stood around, trying to understand what Uranus, Neptune and Phoenix had said, as they changed back into the civilian guises. They turned their attention towards the back stage door as they saw Amara, Michelle and Jasmine walk out.

"If it's alright with you girls, we'd like to do one more song before we end the concert." Jasmine said, as she gestured for the girls to sit down. "I think a relaxing song is just what's needed right now."

Although they all wondered where the three of them had been when Eugeal showed up, that thought was pushed aside as they sat down. When the girls had sat down, Jasmine nodded to Michelle and Amara, and together the three of them began to play. The combination of Jasmine's flute, Michelle's violin and Amara on the piano created a wonderful song, which blended perfectly. Within each of the girl's minds, they envisioned that they were on a moonlit beach, listening to what seemed the sea itself playing the music. All of them felt at peace, as they listened to Michelle and Jasmine's music. The two of them began to move slowly in a circle. In the girl's minds, it was as if Jasmine and Michelle were both beings of the sea, playing their song, the Seas Song, unaware that others were watching them.  
>All of the girls were fascinated by the music, but Meaghan especially was interested in the song as she watched Jasmine playing on her flute, whishing she could do the same. Off to the distance, a young woman watched the three performing on stage, specifically on Jasmine, as her hand drifted towards a ring on her right hand. The song went on for a few minutes, filling the air with its beauty, before slowing down to a finish. The last few notes seemed to hang in the air for several seconds, followed by the sound of applause.<p>

"We haven't performed our duet like that since the Silver Millennium." Jasmine murmured.  
>"I remember us being called upon often to perform it too." Michelle replied softly with a smile, as she watched the girls walk onto the stage.<br>"That was simply amazing." Mina praised, the others nodding in agreement.  
>"In all the music I've heard and played, nothing seems to come close to what you three have just played." Amber said with a small smile.<br>"It's not often that they'll play that song either." Amara pointed out as she walked over to them. "So be sure to cherish it."  
>Meaghan slowly walked up to Jasmine. "Jasmine?" She asked slowly. "Could I talk to you in private for a minute?"<p>

Jasmine nodded and motioned for Meaghan to follow her. When they were out of hearing distance of the others, she stopped.  
>"What did you want to ask me Meaghan?" She asked.<br>"Well…" Meaghan began, looking down in embarrassment. "I wanted to ask if you could teach me how to play the flute like you."  
>Jasmine was genuinely surprised by Meaghan's request. "But you played wonderfully earlier, I'm not sure I could teach you anything."<br>"Truth be told…I'm not as good as I pretend to be." Meaghan murmured. "I can play the flute, but I could never play it as well as you just did. I only know that one song that we played because the others helped me." She paused for a moment, before looking Jasmine in the eye. "I guess what I'm asking is, can you help me learn to play better, and maybe teach me that song you played with Amara and Michelle?"  
>Jasmine thought for a moment. "The song that the three of us just played is something that is kept between us." She said slowly. "I would be happy to help you to play your flute better, and perhaps in time, Michelle and I may teach you our duet."<br>Meaghan's eyes lit up with joy. "Do you really mean that?" She asked hopefully.  
>Jasmine smiled. "Sure, but I make no promises on Michelle and I's duet."<br>"That's fair." Meaghan agreed. "I can understand why you wish to keep it to yourselves. I'm just glad that you're willing to help me learn."  
>The two girls were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching them. Standing off to the side was a young woman, with long green hair.<br>"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could I speak to you?" The woman asked, looking at Jasmine.  
>"I'll go back to the others." Meaghan said, and hurried to tell her friends what Jasmine had offered to do.<br>"Can I help you?" Jasmine asked. Something inside her told her that this person was somehow familiar.  
>"I could not help but listen to the song you played earlier. I haven't heard that song for many years, Jasmine." The woman replied, and held out her right hand, showing Jasmine her ring.<br>Jasmine gasped softly as she looked at the ring. It was a simple silver ring, with a strip of gold topaz wrapped around it, set in the center of the ring. Jasmine slowly held out her right hand. On it was a similar silver ring, but instead of gold topaz, hers had a strip of deep red garnet.

Jasmine looked in wonder at the woman. "Pluto?" She asked softly. "Is that really you?"  
>"Yes it is, but please, call me Trista Meioh in this form." Trista said with a smile. "Phoenix, it's been too long my friend."<br>Jasmine wrapped Trista up in a small hug. "Please, I'm Jasmine Salina in the guise." She said smiling. "I thought I'd never see you again. How have you been Trista?"  
>"I've been good, but right now, I'm worried." Trista replied. "No doubt you are aware of the Heartsnatchers."<br>"Yes, and Uranus, Neptune and I have had no luck in finding the Pure Hearts."  
>"Uranus and Neptune are here?" Trista asked in surprise.<br>Jasmine nodded. "Yeah, hold on a second. Amara, Michelle can you come here for a moment?" She called.  
>Amara and Michelle quickly hurried over to Jasmine. "What is it, and who is this?" Amara asked.<br>"Amara, Michelle, I'd like you to meet Trista Meioh, or better known as Sailor Pluto." Jasmine said. "Trista, standing before you are Sailors Uranus and Neptune."  
>The three of them looked in shock at each other for several moments, before Amara spoke.<br>"How do we know it's her?" She asked.  
>Trista merely smiled and showed Amara her transformation pen. "I can ask you the same Amara."<br>Amara smirked as she and Michelle both showed their transformation pens.  
>"It's good to see you again Pluto." Michelle said. "I mean, Trista."<br>"Likewise." Trista nodded. "Is there a place we can go to talk in private? There is much we need to discuss about our enemy."

"Come, my car is this way." Amara said, and headed towards her car.  
>"Jasmine, I got your flute case for you." Michelle said as they reached Amara's car.<br>"Thanks." Jasmine smiled, as she put her flute away and got inside the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon But I do own Amber and her friends.

Song- Give it Up from Victorious

_"… Amberlynn… Amberlynn…"_

"What? Who's there?"

_Amber was walking in a foggy forest towards a lake in the distance. Looking down she realized that she no longer was in her school outfit but in a navy blue and black tube top dress with lace trim along the top and bottom, a white belt hanging loosely around her waist, sheer black leggings that came to her knees, navy blue and white platform ankle boots. Her hair had been pulled up into a high pony tail but still rested just below her back. Amber, feeling slight pressure from her back, looked behind her and saw the familiar white, royal blue, and silver wings of her believix._

"Wait a minute, this is Lake Roccaluce! Daphne is that you?"

_"… Yes dear sister it's me… how are you?" replied an orange spirit nymph in a long dress and mask._

" I'm all right, what about you?"

_"…Just fine, but that's not the reason why I have come to you. …A long battle awaits you but you will need the help of many more than you know …even if they come from the most unusual places." _

"What do you mean by unusual? I don't understand!"

_"…All will be revealed in due time little princess… but I can tell you that you need to find the warmth in the shining sun, the light in a dazzling star, and the comfort in the arms of the Earth… I am growing weak Amberlynn, but know that I always watch over you… even in the darkest times…"_

"Daphne, please, don't go! I…still needed… to ask you about my past…" Amber cried out, but it was too late. "I need to know…"

As soon as the words left her lips, another vision came crashing down upon her thoughts, almost as if it were meant to be.

"Come on Princess, you've got to keep your head up!" shouted a scout in a uniform of dark blue and yellow with short sandy blond hair around the age of 18.

"I'm trying, but this is really HARD! Can't we take a break?" asked the 14 year old princess garbed in an equally dark blue scout uniform but with white instead of yellow. "PLEASE!"

"Not until you get this right. So don't even think about asking again," replied the blond in a rather harsh tone.

"Oh come on Uranus, lighten up. Amberlynn did just start her training as a scout and what you have been teaching her, were movements we didn't even learn until our third year of training. So you have to admit that she is learning very fast," input a teen of the same age as Uranus with teal wavy hair clothed in a pale blue and equally teal, floor length dress. "That, and its 2:30. The two of you have been at it for about four hours, so I think that she deserves a break."

"Oh… Um… Sorry Michelle I think that I cut into your time a little bit," replied Uranus while her transformation faded into a navy blue pants suit.

"A little Amara? Try an hour and a half and her lunch hour," informed Michelle as she took Sparx's hand to lead her back into the castle.

"Michelle, did I ever mention that you're my favorite?" asked Sparx as she too, let her transformation fade, but into a knee length white chiffon dress with black trim and shoes.

"You could mention it more," replied Michelle.

"Thank you Daphne."

"Harmony? Harmony, are you there?" called out a blond with her hair in a pony tail and in a frilly, pale purple top and light blue pants

"Galatea is that you?" asked Harmony, hardly believing her eyes.

"Oh Harmony, I've missed you so much. The castle is so boring without you here to liven it up," replied Galatea while hugging the taller black haired girl.

"I do believe that that is the sweetest thing that you as my younger sister have said," stated Harmony.

The first thing that Harmony noticed was that her sister had grabbed her around the waist instead of around her neck like she usually did. The second being that she was in an off shoulder, mid-rift red top with two thin black straps over her right shoulder with a black sheer material hanging from the bottom of the top but still leaving her stomach bare, a black mini skirt with dark red ruffles around the edge with a silver belt, and knee high platform boots in black and silver with red socks peeking out from the top of the boots just slightly. It was where Galatea had put her arms that made Harmony look behind her to see the familiar dark red, silver, and white wings of her believix.

"Galatea, right now, I don't understand. I know I'm dreaming, but what are you here for?" asked a very confused Harmony.

"Oh, that's easy. Those of us who are closest to you, meaning the Phoenix's, have been given a message to relay to you, but we've found that only those of you that have had your heart snatched have been able to receive our signals," Galatea admitted.

"So does that mean that Amber has gotten this message as well?" whispered Harmony, scared that her friends would have to be heart snatched to even receive the message.

"Yes, well… Hers is in progress. I guess that I should give you the message. Harmony you need to find the warmth in the shining sun, the light in a dazzling star, and the comfort in the arms of the Earth. Don't ask questions about what it means because I don't know, but you may have one question that concerns your past or present," explained Galatea

"Gosh… that's going to be hard to choose… I want to know why our heart crystals shine so bright yet don't contain the crystal treasures," stated Harmony.

"I can show you some but a lot of it is broken and missing," replied Galatea

"Miriam if any of the… hands on the pla… ry…ons, then the Ma…c Di… sion will be de…ro…d," began an older black haired queen in a ruby red sleeveless dress.

"I know, wh…h is why we must hide… take them… f…m their… he…t and give… them to their… tru…ed ad… ors. Only if… can… pr… thems… ves… will they g… back," replied Miriam who was in an emerald green dress with her fiery orange hair flowing freely down her back.

"That's all there is. I'm sorry if it doesn't help that much," feared Galatea.

"No Galatea. It helps more than you know. Thank you," responded the blackette.

In the next four days Natalie, Julie, Destiny, and Calissta were all heart snatched, with very little originality. There was also no confrontation between the Phoenix's and the Outers, but after each girl had their heart crystal's returned, they each received their visions. Natalie was visited by her deceased father and Julie received hers from her little brother. Destiny's and Calissta's however were quite different because they each obtained their visions, not from a family member, but Julie's from her childhood best friend and Calissta from her tutor who had basically raised her from birth because her parents weren't around. The most interesting experiences that happened over the four days was an arrival from two talking moon cats that appeared out of the blue with Luna and Artemis, named Sol and Nova, the arrival of Darien and Nick's sister, Roxy, and the mysterious appearances of Midnight Knight and Sailor Earth with Tuxedo Mask. It was on the fifth day though, when the most action took place between Meaghan and her outing that she kept to herself.

"So Meaghan, where are you off to all of a sudden?" asked Amber who was helping Natalie on some of music to the new songs that they had written for their new album.

"I'm just going to take my new bike out for a ride. I'll be a while so don't expect me back for a few hours ok?" answered Meaghan

"Alright but if anything feels off don't hesitate to call us, and actually before you go we could use your experience on lyrics. Here's what we have so far," Amber added.

Someday I'll let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you outta your mind  
>Oooh<p>

You never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
>Is it so bad<br>When you don't get what you wanted  
>Make you feel good<br>As I whip you  
>Into shape, ya boy<br>Let's get it started!

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<p>

Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby

"We're having trouble with the second verse, got any ideas?"asked Natalie, handing her the music.

"Um… OH! I got it. I've had some lyrics in my head for a couple days now," responded Meaghan with excitement throughout her words.

So stop trying to walk away  
>No you won't ever leave me behind<br>(Noooo)

You better believe that I'm here to stay  
>(That's right)<br>Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
>(Ooooohh)<p>

Look at me boy  
>'Cause I got you<br>Where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>When I break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cause now I'm driving<p>

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<p>

A oooh yeaaah  
>Ah oooho heeey<br>Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby, baby  
>Come a little closer<br>Come a little closer  
>Baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby  
>Yeah if you are my baby<br>And I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
>'Cause I got you<br>Where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you  
>When I break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cause now I'm driving<p>

Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play<br>At the end of the night  
>It's the same old story<br>But you never get it right  
>Give it up<br>Ohhhh  
>YEAH!<p>

"That's perfect, Thanks Megs. See you later right?" questioned Natalie while she quickly wrote down the lyrics.

"Yup. See ya later!" responded the sandy blonde as she walked out to the garage to get her new lime green motorcycle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon But I do own Amber and her friends.

Accumula Town belongs to the creators of Pokemon

It was a perfect day for Jasmine. Dressed in her favorite outfit, which consisted of a gold t-shirt, and jeans, she sat in a gazebo on the western-side of the park enjoying the day. Sitting back in the bench, she took her flute out of its case and began to clean it. As she did so, she heard hurried footsteps approaching her. Looking up, she saw Meaghan running towards her, carrying her own flute case.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Jasmine called out to Meaghan, as she got closer. "You're late."  
>"I know, I'm sorry." Meaghan replied, regaining her breath as she sat down opposite of Jasmine in the gazebo. "The girls wanted my help in writing lyrics for a new song."<br>"Well in that case, I'll let you off this time." Jasmine replied, and then winked. "So long as the song turns out good."  
>Meaghan let out a small laugh. "I certainly hope it will." She said as she pulled out her flute.<br>"Good. Now then, have you practiced what I asked you to since last time we met?"  
>Meaghan nodded. "Whenever I get the free time I've practiced what you've told me."<br>Alright, show me then." Jasmine said. "Play the first 30 bars of the Carnival of Venice for me."

As Meaghan began to play, Jasmine carefully studied her, noting how she played, her posture and listening for any mess-ups.

Jasmine clapped as Meaghan finished. "Very good. You're doing much better, but I noticed a couple slips while you played."  
>Meaghan looked down in embarrassment.<br>"You misunderstand me Meaghan." Jasmine explained. "You're doing very well. The bits that you slipped on are a little tricky. I used to mess up there when I first learned the piece."  
>"Can you show me how you do it?" Meaghan asked.<p>

Jasmine nodded, and over the next few minutes, she showed Meaghan how to play the specific parts without messing up. She was amazed at just how fast Meaghan caught on, and in no time at all, learned how to play the part perfectly.

The two of them failed to notice a white van, driven by Eugeal, silently heading towards them. It screeched to a halt in front of the gazebo, and before either of them could react, a pink gun appeared in the window and shot a blast straight at Meaghan's chest. Jasmine quickly caught Meaghan in one hand and her Heart in the other, as Eugeal stepped out of the van.

"Hand over that Heart now." Eugeal demanded.  
>Carefully lowering Meaghan to the floor, Jasmine slowly stood up, still holding onto the Heart. "No. I won't let you take it." She replied coldly.<br>Surprisingly, Eugeal withheld her anger. "Melodica! Get out here now!" She shouted.

In a cloud of pink smoke, a figure in the shape of a musical sheet, with a music note for a head, appeared from behind the van.

"You called?" Melodica asked, as it stepped forward.  
>"Yes…get that Heart that girl is holding and bring it to me back at headquarters now!" Eugeal ordered, and then jumped into the van and drove off, leaving an annoyed Melodica behind.<br>"Just…what…ughh of all the nerve." It grumbled as it turned to look at Jasmine. "Seriously? She asks me to get the Heart, and then has the nerve to drive off, leaving me behind."  
>Jasmine was just as confused as the Daimon. "Well…it just goes to show just how much of a coward she is."<br>The Daimon folded its arms. "You're quite right." It agreed. "Now what am I going to do?"  
>"You could always leave." Jasmine offered.<br>"I could…" It slowly replied, as it looked at Jasmine. "But then, you're only one person between me getting that Heart." A wicked grin appeared on its face.  
>Through dim eyes, Meaghan had been watching the conversation. Fear began to rise within her that the Daimon would get away with stealing her Heart. She then noticed that in Jasmine's right hand, was a pendant of sorts.<br>Jasmine smiled. "I'm one person you shouldn't mess with." With that, she held her pendant up. It was a gold phoenix bird shaped pendant with a silver symbol etched into the center of the bird's body. "Phoenix Star…Power!"

In a flash of gold light, Jasmine was gone, and in her place was Sailor Phoenix. Meaghan's eyes widened slightly as she witnessed Jasmine's transformation. However, Meaghan was beginning to feel extremely weak, and her heavy eyes slowly closed.

"Oh great. You just happened to be a Sailor Scout." Melodica complained, throwing its hands up in despair. "How could this get any worse?"  
>"I'll show you." Phoenix replied, as her right hand burst into flame. "Phoenix…Purifying Flame!"<p>

Before Melodica could scream, a gold energy ball slammed into its body, causing it to burst into gold fire before disintegrating into ash. When the ash had settled, on the ground was a music sheet, and a broken Daimon egg.

Phoenix studied Meaghan's Heart, finding it to be just like the other girls, strong, but not pure. She then knelt down beside Meaghan and slowly lowered her Heart, watching it disappear back into her body.

Meaghan's eyes slowly fluttered open, as she slowly sat up and looked at Phoenix. "Jasmine?" She asked slowly.  
>Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Now you know my greatest secret Meaghan."<br>"Then I feel I can trust you with mine." Meaghan said, showing Phoenix her transformation wand. "I am Sailor Valisto."  
>"I had a feeling you were one of the other Scouts." Phoenix stated, as she changed back into Jasmine. "Your Heart was very strong, but it wasn't pure."<br>"Still looking for the Pure Hearts huh?" Meaghan asked.  
>Jasmine nodded as she helped Meaghan onto the bench. "I am, but right now, you need to rest for a bit and regain your strength."<p>

Meaghan nodded in agreement at Jasmine's suggestion, as she watched Jasmine pull out her flute and began to play the same song that she had played with Michelle a few days ago. Even by itself, the music was very calming, and it wasn't long before Meaghan's eyes, slowly closed as she drifted off to sleep.

Meaghan felt herself floating peacefully in a light-green space, Jasmine's music could faintly be heard in the background, before suddenly someone grabbed her.  
>"Meaghan? Meaghan? Meaghan open your eyes!" Shouted a sandy-blonde haired girl in a pale pink gown. She looked just like Meaghan, which left no doubt that they were twins.<br>"Wha…Veranda?" Meaghan questioned, as she looked around. Her surroundings vaguely resembled the winter quadrant on Valisto. "No, I'm dreaming, you're not here. Right?"  
>"Hate to break it to you, but while this may be a dream, I'm really here. If you remember from your second year at Alphea, you and the other girls learned about Dream Projection, and I did as well!" Veranda replied, while shaking her sister pretty violently.<br>"Would you stop that? I'm getting dizzy and why is it so cold out here?" Meaghan wondered, now taking in her appearance.

She was clothed in a lime green body suit of sorts. It had a pale pink cord going over her right shoulder that then broke into three cords on her back. Her right leg went to her mid-thigh, while the left was much shorter. Adorning her hands were emerald green fingerless gloves, and around her waist was a green belt, which hung loosely with pink ruffles hanging shortly on the right side and down to her knee on her left leg. Calf-high platform boots in emerald green and pale pink adorned her feet with mid-thigh length lime green socks. Feeling something moving on her back, she turned her head and took in the sight of her familiar pale green, pink and light yellow wings of her believix.

"Well, that answers that question, I'm in my believix. Now let me guess, we're in the winter quadrant of Dream Land Valisto?" Meaghan pointed in slight annoyance.  
>"Yup, we are, but that's not why I'm here." Veranda replied. "Those closest to the Magic Dimension Middle Kingdom Scouts have been given a message to relay to you. You need to find the warmth in the shining sun, the light in a dazzling star, and the comfort in the arms of the Earth. Don't even think about asking what that means, because I have no idea. However, they did give us the power to give you one vision of your past, or present. So choose wisely."<br>Meaghan took a moment to take in all that her twin had said. "There's so many things going on in my head right now. Ok, I know what to ask. Why were we sent to Earth to begin with? I know very vaguely that we were on the other planets during the Silver Millennium after the ancestral witches put Sparx under an eternal freeze, but why go back after we were reborn?" She asked.  
>"That's a good one." Veranda quietly replied. "I just hope I don't get in trouble for showing you this, because it was a confidential meeting between all the royal families at the time."<p>

"Now that everyone is here, we can continue this meeting." Stated an older queen with silver hair, with hints of purple in the right light. "Many of you know the five princesses of Sparx were reborn on Earth rather than here in the Magic Dimension because of the eternal freeze placed on Sparx all those years ago. Now I know that some of you don't remember what exactly happened that day though. I myself don't remember everything on that horrible day, and I am the time keeper here in the MD."  
>"Well, Elian, then how do you plan to convince us to send our daughters to that magic-less planet?" Interjected a brunette with pink flowers in her hair. She had a darker complexion, as if she had spent all of her days in the sun.<br>"Aviva, if you would let me finish…Kamaria, however, will explain why." Elian replied harshly, gesturing to a platinum blonde with her hair partially pulled up with many silver moon clips.  
>"It was Princess Amberlynn's sixth birthday, but it was also the day that we gave up our hessians to our daughters, making them the new protectors of the MD. It was also the day that they were tied to the next generation that would take the thrones of each planet, and when they were tied to the planetary magic that runs through their veins. That was the day when they took our place and when the Middle Kingdom Scouts swore to protect each of the Sparx princesses with their lives." Kamaria explained to each of the royal families in the MD. "That is why we must let them go. The only way that Sparx will be brought back to its former glory is if they're found. We will send the Middle Kingdom Scouts to Earth to find the five princesses. Princess Amberlynn or Amber Summers, Princess Carmina or Carmen McClellan, Princess Samantha or Sam Milton, Princess Victoria or Tori Hathaway, and Princess Maylea-Bloom or Bloom Parker."<p>

As the vision faded away, Meaghan found herself looking at her twin again. "Thanks Vera, I owe you one." She murmured, as everything faded away.

Meaghan's eyes slowly opened as she felt someone gently shaking her. Looking up, she saw that it was Jasmine who shook her.  
>"Are you feeling alright?" Jasmine asked. "You fell asleep ten minutes ago and you seemed to be dreaming."<br>Meaghan's eyes went wide. "Wow, it felt much longer than that." She replied, stretching lightly. "Yeah, I dreamt I was…" She stopped, looking at Jasmine. "Jasmine, can I trust you to keep this between us?"  
>Jasmine nodded. "Sure, what is it?"<br>Meaghan smiled slightly. "You know, you aren't like Uranus or Neptune. They always seem to be…stuck up. You're a nice person to be with."  
>Jasmine let out a short laugh. "They can be, but when you get to know them, they're very nice. The main reason they're like that is because of how severe our mission is. If we fail, then our world falls." She sighed softly. "But that wasn't what you wanted to talk about was it?"<br>Shaking her head, Meaghan replied. "Well, it's nice to know, but no that wasn't what I want you to keep private." She paused for a moment. "When you started playing that wonderful song, I fell asleep, and found myself back on my own planet, Valisto, with my twin sister. She said that I needed to find the warmth in the shining sun, the light in a dazzling star, and the comfort in the arms of the Earth."  
>"Was that all?" Jasmine asked.<br>"There was more, but it was only for me to know."  
>Jasmine nodded. "Fair enough. That's a strange request that your sister asked of you." Meaghan nodded in agreement.<br>"However, I think I can help you with one part of what she said."  
>Meaghan sat up. "Really? What part?"<br>"The light in a dazzling star bit." Jasmine replied. "I think the answer lies with the Crystal Hearts."  
>"How do you figure?"<br>"Well, you've seen the Hearts before, they almost look like stars in their shape and how they shine." Jasmine began to explain. "Uranus, Neptune and I are looking for three Pure Crystal Hearts. They're like normal Hearts, but they have a much stronger shine and contain three Crystal Treasures within them. Treasures that hold incredible power. Perhaps the answer lies within the Pure Crystal Hearts."  
>"I remember when the three of you told us about that." Meaghan said. "You said that whoever holds the three Pure Hearts would have to be sacrificed."<br>Jasmine looked down at her hands. "Yes. What we said was true." Looking up in to Meaghan's eyes, she continued. "You see, when a Crystal Heart is removed from a person, they are still alive, in a sense. However, if the Heart remains too long outside its host's body, the person will die."  
>"That's horrible!" Meaghan declared.<br>Jasmine nodded in agreement. "It is. If the Heart is returned though, the person goes back to normal. Pure Hearts are different however. When they are removed, within a few seconds, they will change into three weapons: a sword, a mirror, and an orb. When they are placed together, an item called the Purity Chalice will appear. Within that Chalice holds the power to either save the world, or destroy it."  
>"I think I understand now." Meaghan said. "You search for that Chalice because you need it to save the world. That's why you are after the three Pure Hearts."<br>"It is also why that Eugeal person keeps showing up as well. Whoever she works for is also after the Chalice." Jasmine added. "Uranus, Neptune and I don't want to sacrifice three people to save the world, but…it's a price we are willing to pay."

The two girls sat in silence for several minutes. Each of them pondering on what had been said. It was Meaghan who broke the silence.

"Jasmine?" She asked softly. "Is there no way we can help you in your search?"  
>Sighing, Jasmine shrugged slightly. "For me personally, having your help would speed up the search…but at the same time…"<br>"You wonder if we could go through with what you've said." Meaghan finished.  
>Jasmine nodded. "Even if you wanted to, even with my approval, Uranus and Neptune would oppose it." She looked at the slowly reddening sky. They had been in the park for a couple hours. "All I can say Meaghan, is that someday, we will need your help, but don't let the others know that. The other two won't admit it, but they know it's true. I tell you this, because I trust you, and as a friend."<br>Meaghan smiled and lightly touched Jasmine's hand. "I will keep what you've told me a secret, as well as your true identity…Phoenix."  
>"And I as well…Valisto. I hope that you can find what your sister asked you to." Jasmine replied with a smile, and then picked up her flute. "Come, there is one last thing I wish to teach you before it's time to go. It's one of my favorite songs, called: Accumula Town."<p>

Meaghan nodded, picking up her own flute, as Jasmine pulled out a sheet of music, and began to play. It didn't take long for Meaghan to learn the basics of the song, and with Jasmine's help, she learned how to play the first part of it. They practiced for a few more minutes before Jasmine called a stop.

"We should stop here for today." Jasmine said, as she carefully placed her flute back in its case. "It's getting late, and I'm sure your friends are wondering where you've been this whole time."  
>Meaghan nodded in agreement, as she put her flute away as well. "Yeah, I haven't told them that I've been meeting with you."<br>"Are you planning on telling them?"  
>"Someday." She replied with a small smile. "They don't need to know right now, and I'd rather keep it that way, so that we can continue to meet in private."<br>Jasmine waited for Meaghan to finish packing up, and then handed her a sheet of music. "I'd like you to learn that next song before we meet again."  
>"When would you like to meet?" Meaghan asked, as she put the music away.<br>"Well, today's Thursday, so how about Sunday?" Jasmine suggested.  
>"That works." Meaghan replied. "I'm fairly certain that there's nothing planned for us on that day. If something comes up, I'll let you know."<p>

Jasmine nodded, and together they walked down the path towards the parking lot.

"If it's alright with you Meaghan, I'm going to try and figure out that message your sister gave you. There may be some answers that can benefit both of us." Jasmine said.  
>"Okay." Meaghan agreed. "The rest of us will do the same, but there is one thing I wanted to ask you about Jasmine."<br>"What's that?"  
>"If we are to face against each other, what will happen?" Meaghan asked.<br>Jasmine was silent for a moment. "I won't attack if you don't. I'd hate to have to hurt you again."  
>Meaghan couldn't help but let out a short laugh. "Fair enough. Next time however, if we do fight each other, I won't hold back."<br>Jasmine looked at Meaghan with a twinkle in her eye. "I won't either."

Both of them smiled, and then waved as they parted ways, each of them heading back towards home. Jasmine knew that their paths were entwined somehow. It was just a matter of finding out how, and if the others could work together.


End file.
